1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to poly(ester-amide) polymers, having hot-melt adhesive properties, and more particularly relates to poly(ester-amide) resins prepared by the reaction of a mixture of diamines and diols with a mixture of dimer acids and a specific class of aliphatic dicarboxylic acids.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Poly(ester-amide) hot-melt adhesive compositions have been described in the prior art literature; see, for example, the descriptions given in the U.S. Pat. Nos. 377,303; 4,004,960; 4,341,670; and 4,343,743. These poly(ester-amides) are particularly useful for bonding polyvinyl chloride surfaces. We have now found that when a linear C.sub.20 -dibasic acid is used as a copolymerizing diacid with a polymeric fatty acid and various diamines and diols to prepare poly(ester-amide) hot-melt adhesives, resins are obtained which have increased moisture resistance and better tensile strengths at ambient temperature than when other copolymerizing diacids are used.